


Sasuke et le MPREG !

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Sasuke découvre le Mpreg à ses dépends. Fanfiction humoristique très débile.





	Sasuke et le MPREG !

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, voici un one-shot que j'ai écrit en février 2011 et que je n'ai pas publié desuite parce que je n'osais pas vous faire part de ma débilité profonde lors de mes forts excès de fièvre.
> 
> Couples : Beaucoup de couples suggérés avec Sasuke Uchiha mais il n'y en a qu'un de valable.
> 
> Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, et grand bien leur en fasse ! Et, les chansons citées sont de BoA.
> 
> Résumé : Sasuke découvre le Mpreg à ses dépens. Fanfiction humoristique très débile.
> 
> Thème : Joker de bingo_fr, j'ai choisi Mpreg (Sasuke : Non sans blague ! Et, pourquoi pas : humiliation publique de son personnage préféré !)
> 
> Petite note de l'auteur avant cette débilité très bête : Avant de commencer, il est à noter que ce genre de débilités ne verra le jour que lorsque certaines conditions seront réunies. Les médecins ne me contrediront point, la fièvre fait délirer. Bref, place à ma débilité profonde de grande malade !
> 
> P.S. : Je ne vise personne en particulier à part moi-même à mes débuts d'auteur de fanfictions dont je garde certains travers.

Sasuke et le Mpreg !

Sasuke : Non ! Je sens que c'est encore pour ma poire ! Lâche ce clavier !

Mimichan : Mais, je n'ai même pas commencé !

Sasuke : Raison de plus, bosse sur autre chose que sur tes stupides délires de fangirl démoniaque !

Mimichan, fangirl démoniaque : Merci du compliment *retourne à son clavier en ignorant superbement Sasuke*

Sasuke : C'est décidé, je la bute !

BAM !

Mimichan, fangirl démoniaque, avait sorti sa poêle en fonte à des fins d'auto-défense.

Sasuke *o* : Pourquoi tant de haine ?

Sasuke Uchiha, dans toute sa superbe, faisait face à ses assaillants. Sharingan éternel nouvellement acquis, panoplie du parfait combattant, en posture du chidori et aura démoniaque, il jubilait de tétaniser ainsi l'héritière Hyugga et son cousin surprotecteur. C'était un moment de pure félicité que de terroriser ses anciens camarades de classe même si c'était légèrement gâché par la légère nausée qu'il ressentait de temps en temps.

Sasuke : J'en étais sûr que c'était pour ma poire !

Mimichan, fangirl démoniaque : Laisse-moi continuer, tu te lamenteras après. J'ai bien d'autres idées…

Sasuke : Gloups…

Ce qui le dérangeait véritablement était tout autre. En fait, il comprenait que ses attaquants évitent son regard de sang, mais il restait sceptique quant à l'utilité de fixer son bas-ventre, byakugan activés, avec autant de surprise.

Sasuke : J'en étais sûr !

BAM !

Sasuke *o* : Pourquoi tant de haine ?

Bien malgré lui, le dernier descendant Uchiha jeta un coup d'œil à sa tenue où cas où celle-ci serait quelque peu débraillée. On voyait quelque peu ses abdominaux, il leur en fallait peu pour être émus de la sorte décidemment. Avec un haussement d'épaule significatif de sa pensée, il leur conseilla de déguerpir s'ils ne désiraient pas terminer leur misérable existence de bourgeois coincés en hachis Parmentier pour ses serpents chéris.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils quand la timide Hinata osa lever la main comme pour demander la permission de s'exprimer. Etonné par tant d'audace, le ténébreux jeune homme aux humeurs indélicates…

Sasuke : Non… Non, pas la poêle ! Je me tiens tranquille, promis !

…décida d'entendre sa requête.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous battre dans votre état, Uchiha san ! »

Le susnommé en ressentit beaucoup de colère contre la jeune Hyuuga. Il pétait la forme, à part qu'il vomissait dans tous les coins, mais ce n'était qu'un détail sans importance avec la haine de Konoha qui lui tenaillait le ventre. Il n'avait jamais autant aspiré au combat. Oui, il laissait aux Hyuugas l'opportunité de fuir, c'était du petit gibier sans importance. Il se réservait pour rappeler à Naruto qui était le meilleur d'entre eux, mais surtout pour prendre sa revanche. Il avait été humilié, et c'était le moment de se venger. Il se faisait une joie de le fracasser, et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Sasuke croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de râler :

« Ma mansuétude a ses limites.

\- Vous feriez mieux de faire un check-point avec votre médecin. »

Sasuke lui adressa un regard noir, Hinata avait osé répliquer, dérangeant ses plans de remise à plat avec Naruto. Ce crime ne pourrait rester impuni.

Son chakra parcourut son bras mais, avant qu'il ne puisse créer le chidori, son corps le brûla d'un manque de son énergie précieuse. Vif malgré cette trahison corporelle, il saisit son épée alors que son sharingan s'éteignait.

Il était dans une merde noire si son nouveau sharingan lui pompait toute sa force vitale.

Sasuke pouvait tout à fait se débarrasser de la nunuche héritière d'un coup d'épée mais il n'en serait pas de même pour Neji. Il allait avoir un contretemps.

Alors, il essaya de la jouer cool en leur accordant son pardon.

« Vous pouvez déguerpir avant que je m'énerve. »

Sasuke : Et en plus, je passe pour une mauviette ! Et un lâche manipulateur…

Mimichan, fangirl démoniaque : Je n'ai pas l'impression de taper dans l'ooc pourtant de ce point de vue.

Sasuke : Vilaine !

Mimichan, vilaine fangirl démoniaque : Et encore, ce n'est pas fini.

Hinata releva son regard blanc, constatant par là-même que le terrible Uchiha n'était plus un danger, pour affirmer avec aplomb :

« J'insiste Uchiha san, repartez…

Ce serait l'occasion de le capturer, répliqua Neji, puisqu'il est affaibli. »

Dédaignant les Hyuuga, Sasuke s'interrogea sur cette faiblesse subite. Il les ignora donc en repartant vers son repère, après un bref :

« A charge de revanche ! »

Sasuke était donc revenu, de bien méchante humeur, au repère de l'akastuki pour se faire ausculter par Kabuto ce qui l'indisposa encore plus. Evidemment, après un bref compte-rendu de ses activités peu fructueuses, exposées à Madara, mais surtout enjolivées, il était grognon. Et les mains froides de Kabuto ne le contraignaient pas au calme surtout que le médecin en profitait pour le reluquer sur tous les angles. Lui aussi désirait son corps. Il en tremblait d'effroi, et il serait bien heureux de se débarrasser de cette erreur de la science.

« Alors, Sasuke, tu es victime de Mpreg ! »

Le jeune homme releva un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Je ne pensais pas que ce serait possible, alors j'aurais perdu mon pari contre Orochimaru sama…Il avait toute une théorie, cet homme était un génie de prévoir ce genre de possibilité…Oh, Orochimaru sama ! C'était un grand homme ! »

Et voilà, Kabuto était reparti dans un délire d'adoration pour son ancien maître alors que Sasuke demeurait curieux de ce que pouvait être cette curieuse bête qu'était le Mpreg. Et, au vu de son rire démoniaque, c'était mauvais pour lui.

Avec toute sa délicatesse habituelle, Sasuke saisit Kabuto par le col pour le regarder entre quatre yeux. Et par précaution, un sharingan simple suffisait.

« En fait, Sasuke, ne le prends pas mal…De toute façon, tu l'as tué, tu t'es déjà suffisamment vengé sur Orochimaru...

\- J'aurais dû le torturer.

\- Certainement…Voilà, Orochimaru sama était un grand homme de science. Selon des théories probabilistes extrêmement pointues, il en était venu à considérer l'existence de la femme….

\- Va à l'essentiel !

\- Bref, il a fait en sorte que deux hommes puissent se débrouiller tout seul en termes de reproduction. »

Le regard de Sasuke se fit acéré comme s'il redoutait la suite de l'exposé de Kabuto.

« Il avait une vision avant gardiste…

\- On s'en fiche ! Que m'a-t-il fait ?

\- Il a fait en sorte que tu puises tomber enceint. C'est le Mpreg, gloire au seigneur Orochimaru ! Il avait un penchant pour les hommes alors il avait anticipé la chose, et puisque tu lui avais promis ton corps, il s'était permis de le modifier légèrement… »

En colère, Sasuke se leva pour projeter l'homme de science contre le mur.

« Et je te parie que tu l'as aidé, s'énerva-t-il.

\- J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour devenir le père de l'enfant d'Orochimaru ! »

Sasuke eut une moue de dégoût, et il remercia tous les entités divines d'avoir empêché le vieux fou de s'approprier son corps.

Sasuke : Oh, mais quelle horreur !

Mimichan, vilaine fangirl démoniaque : Et je n'ai pas terminé ! Ce n'est qu'une mise en bouche !

Sasuke : Oh, mais quelle horreur !

« Tu as intérêt à me faire avorter !

\- Je dirais que c'est impossible, au vu de l'âge du fœtus… »

Devant la mine interrogatrice de Sasuke, Kabuto rajouta :

« …ce ne serait pas très éthique. »

Sentant l'entourloupe à plein nez, Sasuke réfléchit trente secondes à l'intérêt de Kabuto pour un petit Uchiha ce qui l'amena aux mêmes conclusions pour celui d'Orochimaru sur sa personne quelques années auparavant. Il devint de vraiment mauvais poil, on allait s'attaquer à sa progéniture.

« Va te faire foutre !

\- En l'occurrence, c'est plutôt à toi que c'est arrivé. »

Mine penaude, et joues rouges, Sasuke subit les affres du flash back.

Sasuke : Non, pas un flash back !

Mimichan, vilaine fangirl démoniaque : Je pourrais faire pire. *o*, illumination ! Je peux faire pire !

Sasuke : Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Dis, dis-le ! Tortionnaire !

Mimichan, vilaine fangirl démoniaque et tortionnaire : Oh *o*, que d'ambiance ! Musique !

Sasuke : Non ! Sadique !

Musique 1 Winter Love de Boa

Sasuke : Musique 1 ? Tu vas récidiver ?

Mimichan, sadique et vilaine fangirl démoniaque et tortionnaire : Tu as tout compris Sasuke, maintenant place au flashback très émouvant.

*** Flash back***

Notez les petites étoiles, et l'effort de mise en forme !

Au plus profond de l'hiver, ils s'étaient juste croisés à une auberge dans des contrées lointaines. Et, ils avaient laissés leurs différents de côté, juste pour une fois, pour le plaisir de se revoir sans soucis. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de plaisir à discuter ensemble, et à se rappeler le bon vieux temps de leur équipe. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils s'étaient bien amusés à boire plus que de raison. Et évidemment, cela avait dérapé. L'alcool l'avait emporté sur leur raison, et les caresses avaient été faciles à donner. Un accident de parcours est si vite arrivé !

Sasuke se souvenait toujours de la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne. C'était un souvenir qu'il chérissait parmi tous ses moments de bonheur.

Sa première fois, une étreinte si magique dont il gardait le goût musqué sur son palais.

Ses baisers entre ses omoplates, ses mains sur son corps réceptif resteront un précieux souvenir.

Il gardait une certaine amertume de s'être réveillé seul dans ses draps froids qui pourtant avaient accueilli leurs ébats torrides. Et Sasuke ne lui pardonnait toujours pas cette trahison indigne.

Même s'ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre, ils gardaient une affection intacte.

Et ils se retrouvaient malgré les obstacles parce que c'était leur destin.

***Fin du Flash back***

Sasuke : C'est bon, tu as déversé ton fangirlisme mielleux ?

Mimichan, fangirl mielleuse, neuneu, guimauve et compagnie et démoniaque : Cher lecteur, tu peux arrêter la musique si tu la trouves trop fleur bleue. Et Sasuke, sois reconnaissante que je n'ai pas réussi à tenir les cinq minutes de la chanson !

Sasuke : Il n'aurait manqué plus que ça ! En plus, en coréen ! Et c'est qui, mon amoureux secret ? C'est Naruto, hein ? C'est un ancien coéquipier, alors c'est forcément lui !

Mimichan : Je n'ai pas précisé quel coéquipier. En sachant que je compte Sai dans le lot…

Sasuke : Non, pas lui. Je veux mon Naruto !

Mimichan : Et, en prenant en compte des fanarts Suigetsu/Sasuke que je trouve trop mignons en ce moment, je ne parierais pas là-dessus si j'étais toi.

Sasuke : Quelle cruauté ! Tu ne peux pas faire pire !

Mimichan : Oserais-je te rappeler que pendant ton joli flash back, un odieux serpent à lunette, Kabuto, reluquait ton corps prégnant ? Et, avec tes rougeurs sur les joues de parfait uke, ce seme en puissance serait tenter de te violer…

BAM !

Sasuke, craignant pour sa survie, s'était emparée de la poêle pour remettre en place les idées de Mimichan. Avec un peu de chance, elle aurait tout oublié.

Malheureusement, seule une amnésie partielle vue le jour dans son esprit dérangé ce qui contentera certainement les fans d'un certain couple.

Sasuke revint à lui des joies de son flash back pour se concentrer sur la vilaine menotte sur sa cuisse.

Comme quoi, il fallait une certaine science pour manier une poêle !

Au vu du regard lubrique sur sa personne, Sasuke se mit à étudier sérieusement la question d'une nouvelle désertion. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à supporter son ancêtre qui le grondait tout le temps comme un novice, si en plus, il devait se coltiner ce pervers, il ne pourrait l'endurer bien longtemps. Et d'après ce qu'il avait compris des délires de Kabuto sur sa possible paternité, il préférait nettement prendre la tangente pour son enfant.

Quant à son bébé, il n'y réfléchit pas très longtemps puisque la vilaine main se rapprocha de son jardin secret destiné à tout autre que ce vicelard.

« Ne touche pas à mon bébé », cria-t-il affolé.

Et le sourire libidineux de Kabuto disparut sous le supplice du sharingan hypnotique.

Profitant de cet instant de calme, Sasuke réfléchit aux options, se présentant à lui. Et, il décida qu'une lettre de démission en bonne et due forme de l'organisation akatsuki enragerait forcément Madara. La désertion était bien trop mal vue, et ne lui avait apportée jusqu'ici que des ennuis. Et il jubilait à l'idée de contrecarrer les plans de son ancêtre.

Ce fut donc un sourire apaisé aux lèvres que Sasuke démissionna pour parcourir les routes à la recherche d'une Med-In digne de ce nom.

Sasuke : Auteur vénérée ?

Mimichan : Quoi, encore ?

Sasuke, suppliant : Surtout, pas Sakura !

Mimichan : Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke, je ne suis pas aussi indulgente.

Sasuke : Kami sama, que son rhume l'achève une bonne fois pour toute !

Sasuke eut la confirmation de sa future parentalité par un vieux médecin qui faillit faire une crise cardiaque en apprenant la nouvelle. Tout ceci entraînait toutes sortes de questionnements chez le jeune Uchiha. Il se demandait ce qu'avait pu faire Orochimaru à son corps ce qui l'inquiétait énormément surtout pour tout ce qui concernait l'accouchement. Ensuite, le second père du petit être qu'il chérissait de tout son cœur n'était pour le moment point au courant. Et il risquait de le prendre très mal. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on engrossait un homme, normalement, il n'y avait aucun risque de ce côté-là de la sexualité. Et, il y avait toutes les questions sur le développement fœtal dans un corps d'homme, sur sa parentalité, et sur les prénoms possibles pour l'enfant.

Il mit bien une semaine à faire le tri jusqu'à prendre la décision de chercher la seule capable de la renseigner sur les délires conceptionnels d'Orochimaru, et de lui apporter des solutions intéressantes.

Il rejoignit donc Konoha le plus lestement possible, il n'avait jamais été aussi pressé de s'y rendre même quand il eut désiré tout détruire sur son passage. Tout d'abord, il était excessivement urgent de connaître les implications d'un tel phénomène. Et évidemment, ensuite, il devait fuir les conséquences de sa démission. Poursuivi par Zetsu aux quatre coins du pays, Sasuke changeait de lieux de séjour fréquemment pour éviter une confrontation avec Madara.

Sasuke revint dans sa ville natale sans aucune intention fortement hostile même si ça le démangeait fortement de dézinguer un ou deux vieillard à chaque coin de rue. Et, il ne répondrait de rien s'il croisait les conseillers ou l'un des débiles de sa génération de genin. Il se fit discret bien que noyer un ou deux bambins braillard l'asticotait.

Connaissant la demoiselle qu'il recherchait…

Sasuke : Pas Ino !

Mimichan : Ne me coupe pas maintenant ! J'étais arrivé à te rendre cool.

Sasuke : Pas elle !

Mimichan : Voyons, c'est du menu fretin par rapport à ce que je te réserve.

Sasuke : Et je n'aurais pas, par hasard, envie de bazarder un certain auteur en pleine crise ?

…, elle devait traîner dans un de ses endroits louche où l'on conservait de l'anatomie en bouteille. Il pénétra dans le quartier Uchiha parce que tous les délinquants se réfugiaient dans ces lieux abandonnés. Cela lui rappela des souvenirs douloureux.

Sasuke : Non !

Mimichan : Quoi ?

Sasuke : Pas de flash back.

Mimichan : On est d'accord, pour une fois.

Sasuke, fou de joie : Oh, c'est vrai !

Mimichan : Pas touche au maître ! Dans mon état, je suis capable du pire.

Sasuke : Au maître ?

Mimichan : Oui, le seul et l'unique !

Sasuke : ?

Mimichan, des cœurs dans les yeux, avec une voix suraiguë : Itachi sama !

Sasuke est désespéré.

Bref, il n'avait pas envie de se rappeler de son grand frère qui avait tragiquement trouvé la mort par sa faute. Il réussit à identifier au loin une chevelure rousse s'engouffrant dans un vieux bâtiment, et il l'attendit à la sortie pour la kidnapper.

Il resta un moment accoudé dans un angle parfait pour surveiller les allées et venues de la jeune femme. Et sa patience paya, il réussit à l'assommer pour la traîner en dehors des murs de Konoha.

Sasuke s'étonna de la facilité avec laquelle il passa les portes de Konoha en emportant une femme inconsciente sur ses épaules tout en étant, quand même, le criminel le plus recherché après Madara par ce village caché. Les gardes n'ont jamais été exceptionnels. Toujours à faire la sieste, ces fainéants. Avec un tel relâchement de la discipline, la destruction de Konoha ne serait qu'un jeu d'enfant reporté dans neuf mois environ. Xd, neuf mois, vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

Sasuke : Elle devient lourde, en plus, et en technicolor ! Où est passé l'aspirine ? Prends ta température, Mimichan ! Tu fais des commentaires en couleur en plein milieu de l'action.

Mimichan : Tout va bien, je ne fais pas encore de fautes d'orthographes énormes. Donc…

Sasuke, comme tout méchant qui se respecte, alla se planquer dans son repère personnel. Il attacha, par précaution, la Med-In au cas où celle-ci n'aurait pas encore digéré le fait qu'il ait failli la tuer. Il avait juste cédé aux pulsions meurtrières envers la gente féminine qu'il avait accumulé depuis l'enfance. Entre, Ino et ses câlins affectueux, Tenten et ses sourires libidineux, Temari et ses regards lubriques en coin, et le pompon rose en l'occurrence en la personne de Sakura qui combinait le tout avec des cris hystériques, il était tout à fait compréhensible qu'il soit traumatisé. Et, Karin dépassait largement le lot parce qu'elle avait plus d'expérience que les jeunes filles encore en crise d'adolescence. Alors, Sasuke considérait comme tout à fait normal son désir de l'éviscérer.

Sasuke : Ah, je me retrouve ! On dirait que tu guéris, Mimichan !

Mimichan : C'est les médocs. Je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi.

Karin se réveilla pour tomber face à face avec un sharingan simple qui l'observait attentivement. Sasuke remarqua qu'elle était surprise mais surtout terrifiée à l'idée d'être assassinée par son ancien chef d'équipe.

Sasuke décida d'être direct :

« Karin, je n'irais pas par quatre chemins. Je suis désolé d'avoir essayé de te tuer, repartons à zéro sur de bonnes bases. Si tu me réponds comme il faut, je te libérerai, tu as ma parole. »

Karin, bâillonnée, remua la tête affirmativement.

« J'aimerais savoir ce qu'Orochimaru a fait à mon corps… »

Sasuke fixa Karin avec un regard qui se voulait convaincant.

«…J'attends. »

Un bruit étouffé lui répondit, et il enleva le bâillon en soupirant.

Karin se mit à babiller toute sorte de chose comme quoi elle avait toujours été intimement convaincue que Sasuke ne lui avait pas voulu fondamentalement du mal. Le dernier descendant des Uchiha qui ne le serait plus très bientôt supporta le calvaire comme il pût. C'était un mal nécessaire.

Quand elle lui raconta à quel point elle avait été bouleversée par sa trahison, il mit fin à son monologue par quelques mots :

« Karin, je suis enceint. Alors, tu m'expliques ? »

La mâchoire de la rousse se décrocha, et elle le regarda étrangement comme si elle ne pouvait y croire.

« En fait, tu es complétement inutile, soupira Sasuke.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, je ne pensais pas que cela pourrait t'arriver.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Mais, tu es un mâle alpha, un beau gosse ténébreux, enfin quoi, l'essence du mec, tu ne peux pas être gay ! Et, soumis ! »

Sasuke hésita à se frapper la tête contre un mur quand la femelle se répandit en lamentation. Et après, elles s'étonnaient qu'il préférât les hommes. A force de patience, il réussit à obtenir les informations essentielles sur sa grossesse.

Ce pervers d'Orochimaru s'était arrangé pour qu'il puisse tomber enceint mais il n'avait rien prévu de très conceptualisé en ce qui concernait le développement et l'accouchement. Heureusement pour le futur papa porteur, Karin très intéressée par la question avait pas mal cogité sur ces aspects-là. Sasuke pouvait encore supporter le bébé quelques semaines, mais, par la suite, il devrait changer de genre.

Sasuke : Quoi ?

Mimichan : Quoi, quoi, quoi ? Crôa ?

Sasuke : Kami-sama, tu as croassé ?

Mimichan, ravie de son évitement : C'est quoi en baillant.

Sasuke : Pas important. Tu vas me féminiser encore plus ?

Mimichan : Il y a des auteurs qui le font.

Sasuke : Ce n'est pas un prétexte suffisant pour faire pareil !

Mimichan : En fanfiction, tout est possible ! C'est ce qui est magique.

Sasuke mit donc à profit ses observations du sexy no jutsu de Naruto.

Sasuke, désespéré : Comme si je le regardais avec mes sharingans faire ses pitreries !

BAM !

Sasuke *o* : Pourquoi tant de haine !

Mimichan : 2 - Sasuke : 1, poêle au centre !

Oui, Sasuke observait le sexy jutsu de son coéquipier dans sa jeunesse en cachette avec ses sharingans. Toute technique de camouflage était bonne à prendre. Il faut dire qu'il s'amusait aussi à reluquer le corps parfait de son ami, ses formes, ses rondeurs, ses hanches. Une vraie femme, quoi !

Sasuke, heureux, danse de la victoire : Je ne suis pas le seul à y passer.

Ceci pourrait expliquer son léger côté bi même s'il fantasmait sur un homme travesti en femme. Enfin, c'était dans un petit coin obscur de sa psyché, rien de bien important. Sasuke mit en application les conseils de Karin qui se fit un plaisir de suivre sa grossesse.

Sasuke eut beaucoup de difficulté à s'habituer à son corps de femme. A force de les avoir tant haï dans sa jeunesse, il avait une certaine répulsion pour tout ce qui portait mamelle. Et, il lui fallut une période difficile d'adaptation pour se sentir à l'aise avec son corps féminisé. Il comprenait plus l'humeur changeante des femmes à cause de leurs hormones. En plus de ceci, il subissait les affres de la grossesse. Il, enfin, elle retenait le père de son enfant.

La jeune Uchiha était assez contente de faire revivre son clan par la naissance prochaine de son bébé mais elle craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur. Dans une tentative de réconfort, Karin alla jusqu'à l'enlacer et, même, l'embrasser ce qui outragea la future mère. Non mais, il enfin elle était fidèle à son homme. Sasuke prit donc ses distances avec sa Med-In qui avait décidemment une fixette sur lui quel que soit son apparence physique.

Sasuke : Berk ! Tu as osé me faire embrasser Karin !

Mimichan : Tu as entendu des minorités Yuri ? Il faut les intégrer un peu plus, et donc, c'est dans cette démarche…

Sasuke : Ne cherche pas à justifier cette énième torture !

Mimichan : Note que ça a été rapide et minimisé.

Sasuke : Arrête, vade retro satanas !

Après cet épisode honteux, Sasuke décida qu'il était plus que temps de retrouver son homme. Elle était au quatrième mois de grossesse. Bien que sa transformation en femme l'ait protégée de tous les avis de recherche à son encontre, il restait toujours une possibilité qu'elle soit reconnue sous ce déguisement. Et surtout, elle devait éviter les avances d'un bon nombre de prétendants.

Si elle était vraiment honnête envers elle-même, son homme lui manquait énormément en cette période de crise hormonale ainsi que sous cet afflux de mièvrerie sentimentale à la pensée du petit être aimé qui grandissait dans son corps.

Aidée de Karin, Sasuke sillonna le pays pour retrouver son homme, le seul, le vrai, l'unique personne qui lui convenait…

Sasuke : Mon Naruto !

Mimichan : Tu as gâché mon annonce !

Sasuke : Alors, c'est bien Naruto.

Mimichan, contrecarrée, boude.

Egalisation !

Bref, vous l'aurez compris, Sasuke recherchait son véritable amour Naruto.

Et, il n'était pas facile de retrouver le porteur de Kyubbi puisqu'il était protégé constamment par une horde de gardes dans un lieu classé secret défense. Pour le bonheur de Sasuke, Naruto n'avait jamais tenu longtemps en place au même endroit.

L'Uchiha apprit donc qu'il avait faussé compagnie à ses gardes du corps avec toute la délicatesse d'une furie démoniaque libérée de ses chaînes. Toute la subtilité de Naruto, en somme.

Et comme ils se recherchaient conjointement, il arrivèrent à se rejoindre au bout d'un mois et demi dans une station thermale. Sasuke se félicitait d'avoir retrouvé Naruto par ses propres réseaux d'espionnage parce qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur cet imbécile pour deviner son changement de sexe. Et là, Sasuke se heurta au problème de plein fouet. Tout d'abord, en heurtant Naruto qui gigotait en plein milieu du passage, elle comprit qu'elle l'étranglerait pour de bon s'il avait fait du mal à son bébé.

Et elle faillit faire une crise cardiaque quand Naruto, avec un sourire idiot, eut l'affront de lui demander en ces termes :

« Pardon, ça va, Mademoiselle ? »

Sasuke se rappela alors pourquoi elle traitait, plus jeune, Naruto de crétin.

« Mais, tu ne voies pas qu'elle est enceinte ? »

Sasuke : Non, on a dit : pas Sakura. J'ai reconnu sa voix, oh, kami-sama !

Mimichan : Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Sasuke voulut prendre la tangente ni vue, ni connue, mais son cauchemar aux cheveux roses insista pour l'ausculter de force. Tremblante, et les joues rouges, elle attendit le verdict de Sakura.

« Bon, tout va bien, Sasuke ! »

Sasuke se cacha derrière ses longs cheveux, entre ses seins, le nez sur son bide prégnant, il était prêt à prendre la foudre.

« Ca explique beaucoup de chose », fit seulement Sakura rêveuse.

Etonnée, Sasuke osa relever un peu sa tête. Sakura semblait partie dans une réflexion métaphysique sur Orochimaru et ses expériences, tout ceci à voix haute. C'était effrayant tout ce qu'elle pouvait en déduire.

« Bon, tu restes avec nous ! Je ne veux pas savoir qui t'as engrossé, ça ne me regarde pas. Et puis, Naruto n'y verra que du feu ! Il ne sera pas capable de remarquer quoi que ce soit. »

Sasuke fut bien obligée de respecter la décision de Sakura. Elle n'était plus capable de se défendre, et Sakura pouvait tout à fait piquer une crise se soldant par des dégâts collatéraux de toutes sortes. Elle le faisait pour son bébé. Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'elle passerait plus de temps avec son Naruto dans une station thermale avec bain, massage, sauna, soins et équipements de remise en forme…

Rectification, elle passerait plus de temps dans un bled pourri avec son crétin, son imbécile, son irrécupérable Naruto. Il ne la reconnaissait pas, et en plus, il lui faisait du charme. Il s'occupait d'elle, il était aux petits soins, mais il la prenait pour une étrangère à conquérir. Naruto la draguait sans vergogne.

Tout ceci amenait tout un tas de questionnement légitime sur la fidélité de son compagnon d'un soir, enfin, le père de son enfant. Normalement, Naruto n'aurait dû penser qu'à elle, et ne pas s'énamourer de la première greluche qui passe même si c'était elle-même.

Alors, vers le début du sixième mois de grossesse, Sasuke piqua une crise. Naruto lui massait les pieds en roucoulant comme à son habitude, en lui faisant du charme, et tout ce qui s'en suivait ce qui la déstabilisait toujours, quand il lui prit la mauvaise idée de remonter ses mains sur ses jambes vers ses hanches en murmurant un « Sasu » sensuel.

Après avoir rougie de l'audace, Sasuke lui hurla ses quatre vérités en face sur son identité, sur le bébé et sur eux.

Naruto se releva juste en riant.

Sasuke : Il n'a pas compris, c'est un cas désespéré. Bon, tu as fini de me torturer ?

Mimichan : Presque.

« Je savais que c'était toi. Alors, tu m'aimes, c'est ça ? »

Sasuke devint cramoisie.

« Ça mérite une vengeance !

\- Allez, viens déchaîner tes hormones sur mon corps ! »

Sasuke ne put résister à l'appel de la tentation blonde.

Sasuke : Mais non, je ne m'allonge pas comme ça ! Où as-tu vu que je me laissais faire ? J'ai dit vengeance, vengeance…Je lui en veux de s'être moqué de moi.

Mimichan : Ah, l'amour. Garde tes contestions ! Lancez la musique pour la suite !

Musique 2 : Eat you Up, Boa

Cette scène de lime est en construction.

Résumé : Naruto va la manger tout cru. So tasty, pregnant Sasuke sexy justu ! Vive le Mpreg !

Sasuke : Tu ne nous mets même pas le lemon final, tu es machiavélique.

Mimichan : Je suis malade, c'est tout Sasuke chérie !

Après avoir consommé leur union sur l'autel de leur amour réciproque, ils refondèrent le clan Uchiha dans une station thermale perdue au fin fond du pays du feu. Ils vécurent heureux, et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

De désespoir, les femmes du pays se paxèrent entre elles, confirmant la théorie délirante d'Orochimaru sur la fin de l'espèce humaine. L'extinction des mâles Uchiha fut le coup de grâce.

Seul un village thermal échappa à cette crise yuri.

Karin et Sakura s'associèrent pour ouvrir un service de procréation médicalement assistée. Leur plus grande réussite fut la commercialisation du Mpreg sous forme de flacon arc-en-ciel. Elles finirent elle aussi leurs vies heureuses d'avoir conçu une quantité astronomique d'enfant.

Il paraît que Kabuto et Madara cherchèrent Sasuke quelques années avant de s'entretuer pour la domination de ce nouveau monde.

HAPPY END !

Sasuke : C'est bon, tu as vidé ton sac ?

Mimichan : J'ai encore plein de rancœur avec toi.

Sasuke : Ce ne pourra pas être pire.

Mimichan réfléchit.

Sasuke : Ah, je n'aime pas quand elle fait ça ! Vite, vite, vite, pense à autre chose. Itachi !

Mimichan, des cœurs dans les yeux : Itachi sama ?

Itachi : Ne t'inquiète pas, petit frère, je suis là. Il fallait m'appeler plus tôt.

Mimichan a des petits cœurs qui s'échappent de partout, elle est contente.

Sasuke : Si j'avais su que c'était aussi facile…

Itachi : Vraiment, tu es masochiste.

Les petits cœurs de Mimichan s'évanouissent en petites bulles alors qu'une ampoule n'auréole l'auteur : Sasuke, masochiste ?

Et là, un rire machiavélique retentit, glaçant d'effroi tout le fandom de Naruto.

BAM !

Sasuke, satisfait, de son toucher de poêle soupira de soulagement alors que Mimichan gisait inanimée. Il confia à son frère aîné la lourde tâche de veiller à ce qu'elle guérisse promptement sans délirer à nouveau.

Avantage à Sasuke.


End file.
